


Unwanted Help

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alpha Hattie Shaw, Alpha Owen Shaw, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Deckard Shaw, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, nest making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Hattie only wanted to be a good sister to Deckard, but it seems like she really screwed up this time
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw (future)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Unwanted Help

As she stepped into her brother’s apartment, Hattie was bombarded with one of the worst smells she has ever encountered. It was as if someone had found the most unappetizing, rotten fruit they could find and left it to stink up the whole place. Hattie was tempted to hold her nose as she kicked off her shoes and went further inside, but she resisted the urge in lieu of finding her brother. 

Looking around at the spacious living room and kitchen, Hattie wasn’t surprised in the least that everything was spotless. Deckard must have been nesting like crazy. 

After all, he was supposed to be going into heat in the next few hours. 

And Hattie couldn’t be more nervous for it. 

About a week ago, Deckard had called her and had sounded like he would rather be gutted than to talk to her at that moment. As he forced the words out, Hattie had figured out why he sounded like he was being held at gunpoint. 

Deckard was about to go into heat and needed someone to take care of him. Normally, Owen would have been the one to do so since Deckard was unmated, but apparently he was stuck on the other side of the world and wouldn’t be able to make it in time to help Deckard for his full heat. 

When Hattie had heard this, she didn’t hesitate to recommend some of her closer alpha friends. They would be more than willing to help Deckard in his heat, but Deckard had immediately refused and wouldn’t listen to her at all. She just couldn’t wrap her head around why Deckard wouldn’t want the help of a real alpha.

When omegas went into heat, they needed a mate there to help with things: achieving sexual relief, obtaining food and water, and especially keeping them comfortable between waves of heat. When an omega didn’t have a mate, they would either turn to a close friend or family member to help with parts of their heat. Usually leaving them to their heat and then coming in between waves to give them food and help clean themselves up. 

From what Hattie has heard about omegas, having a real mate was much better than having some family member help. For one, they weren’t forced to use toys to help through their heat, and they actually felt connected to their alpha and loved. 

Why wouldn’t Deckard want that?

But, no matter how much Hattie insisted Deckard call an alpha, he bluntly refused. Even told her that he could do it by himself if she didn’t want to. 

So, that’s how Hattie found herself taking a week off work to help Deckard with his heat. 

She just hoped he could do something about the smell. 

Placing her bag in the living room, she made a beeline to the kitchen and found it just as clean as everything else. Probably not a result of Deckard’s nesting since he was pretty anal about keeping his kitchen clean. Opening the fridge, she was surprised by the large amounts of tupperware. Peering closely, she saw they all contained fully prepared meals. 

Hattie scowled harshly at the sight. 

Did Deckard honestly think she couldn’t feed him during his heat?

Well. 

She had been planning on ordering take-away for most of it, so he wasn’t half wrong. But still! Did he have no faith in her?

Closing the fridge, Hattie leaned against the counter and thought. 

Maybe she wasn’t the best choice to help her brother during his heat. Hattie might have grown up with Deckard, who was an omega, but other than her big brother, she had no experience with omegas and heats. 

After she had experienced her own ruts and started to explore her sexuality, Hattie wasn’t afraid to admit she liked men and women. But, she had quickly discovered that she had no preference towards omegas, and only mild interest in alphas. Hattie knew not many alphas were attracted exclusively to betas like her, but she couldn’t think of a better mate. Especially since betas could have both heats and ruts, even if they were much less intense compared to an alpha’s or omega’s.

Unlike omegas, betas didn’t need help during their heats, so Hattie had never actually shared one with anyone before. She knew the basics of what happened, any idiot knew, but she didn’t have any first hand experience. 

But that wouldn’t stop her from helping her big brother. 

Not after they had finally made up and are in each other’s lives again. Hattie wanted to be in Deckard’s life, even if that meant having to help with his heat. 

Sighing, Hattie pushed off the counter and went in search of her brother. As she walked closer to the bedrooms, her nose was assaulted by the smell as it grew stronger and stronger as she got close to Deckard’s bedroom. Stopping in front of his half opened door, Hattie’s eyes widened. 

Was that smell Deckard!?

She could vaguely remember Deckard stinking when she was younger, when their mother would then whisk Deckard out of the house to have his first heats somewhere else. But she never remembered it being this strong. 

He wasn’t in his full heat back then, she thought. Frowning, she leaned against the doorframe and peered inside Deckard’s bedroom. 

If the rest of his apartment was sparkling clean, then his bed was a complete disaster. It was covered in a mountain of blankets and pillows that were shaped into a circle, appearing as the exact definition of a nest. Tilting her head, Hattie was surprised at seeing it. She had always assumed when people talked about omegas’ nests that they were talking metaphorically, not literally. 

Maybe she should have listened more to Deckard when she was younger. 

Looking over the nest, Hattie had to wonder if it was also true that alphas evaluated omegas on their nest building skills. It sounded a tad too unbelievable to her. 

“Sorry about the smell.”

Blinking, Hattie glanced over to where Deckard was walking out of his en suite bathroom, and sent her an apologetic smile. Hattie smiled back. 

“It’s fine, Deck. I’ll get used to it.” She wouldn’t, but she wasn’t going to tell her brother that. 

Not when he looked like a nervous wreck. 

To a stranger, Deckard would simply look tired, but Hattie knew him and all of his tells. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt for one; Deckard was always freezing cold and needed to bundle up, even if he was in tropical weather. Secondly, she didn’t see a single weapon on him, not even under the baggy sweatpants he was nearly tripping over. Lastly, his face was scrunched up with discomfort and his eyes kept flickering over to her and then the nest. He obviously was worried about what she would say about it. 

“You’ve made a lovely nest.” She said smoothly, and watched as the tension left his shoulders and sagged in relief. 

“Thanks.” He said shortly. “My first wave of heat won’t start for another few hours. Want to watch telly until then?”

“Sure.”

Walking down the hallway back to the living room, Hattie could practically feel the nervous energy flowing off of Deckard. His shoulders were tense and bunched up, while his hands stayed balled up into fists. Frowning, Hattie bumped her shoulder into his and smiled at the owlish look he sent her. 

“Everything will be fine, Deck.” She smiled up at him.

“I know, I know.” He sighed and forced out a small smile that wasn’t convincing at the least. Ignoring it, Hattie kept walking with him and wasn’t surprised when he immediately cuddled up to her once they were sitting on the couch together. Deckard had warned her that physical contact was extremely necessary during a heat. 

Growing up, Hattie wasn’t a stranger to cuddling, hugging, or even sharing the same bed as her brothers. They had always taken comfort in each other’s presence, especially since none of them felt as close to any friends or partners in their childhood and teenage years. It had honestly felt as if it had truly been them against the world. 

However, even though Hattie enjoyed feeling Deckard’s arm around her, and his presence was soothing, she had to hold her breath. 

How the hell did he expect her to be near him while he smelled that bad?

Taking measured breathes, Hattie had to wonder how on earth Owen had been doing this for years for Deckard. How could he stand this? Hattie could only hope that Deckard’s first wave of heat came quickly. 

They sat together with Deckard resting his head on her shoulder and her arm wrapped firmly around him. They had gotten through two episodes of Doctor Who before Hattie noticed the heavy waves of heat rolling off of Deckard and the way he sagged against her. Frowning, she glanced over at him and blinked at the beading sweat on his forehead. 

“Are you ok, Deck?” She asked gently.

“It’s starting.” He grunted and squeezed his eyes closed as he gently pushed away from her. “I should get to my nest.”

But as he tried to get to his feet, Hattie rushed to her own feet as Deckard wobbled dangerously and almost careened towards the floor face first. She grunted as had to nearly take all of Deckard’s weight and struggled to hold him up as he let out a loud whine.

“Deck?”

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Deckard was a mess.

He was panting roughly and could barely take a single step without Hattie having to take half of his weight as she led him down the hallway back towards his room. 

“It’s fine.” She grunted through clenched teeth. 

She felt as if she was drowning in his stench- she swore her stomach was going to rebel at any moment. But she needed to stay strong, if only to make sure Deckard didn’t hurt himself in the last few steps towards his nest. Kicking the door open, Hattie dragged her brother towards the hoard of blankets and practically threw him down into it. 

As she caught her breath, Hattie looked down at Deckard. He was curled up tight into the fetal position and was letting out soft, but continuous whimpers.

Hattie was struck with the sudden realization that she was quite happy knowing she wasn’t attracted to omegas. If a heat could reduce someone like her brother to this, then she could only imagine what other omegas turned into. 

Probably something she never wanted to deal with. 

She had never really been the stereotypical caring alpha that society wanted her to be. And her father expected to be as well. 

“Do you need anything else, Deck?” She asked over his whimpers and grimaced as his scent filled the room. His hormones must have been working in overdrive it seemed. 

He weakly shook his head as he blindly started to reach for his bedside table. Hattie already had an inkling about what exactly he was grabbing for. 

“I guess I’ll just leave you to it, then.” She said, but could tell that Deckard was far too gone to hear her. Throwing one more concerned look at her brother, Hattie turned on her heel and left. 

Shutting the door seemed to help incredibly well to eliminate the stench of Deckard’s hormones, and allowed Hattie to take a breath of relief. 

How the bloody hell was she going to do this for a week?

Shaking her head, she left Deckard to his own devices- whatever those may be- and went towards the living room. But as she did, she couldn’t help but wonder about Deckard. 

It was obvious that he couldn’t take care of himself during his heat, no matter how much he prepared. So, why did he choose his family to take care of him instead of a capable alpha?

It didn’t make a lick of sense to Hattie, who had heard many of her alpha friends talk about helping omegas during their heats, even if they weren’t mated. Her friends would always brag about being a strong alpha and providing for an omega who had yet to mate with them. They would go on and on about how omegas would scream for the alpha’s knot, sometimes not even finding relief until the alpha tied them together. 

The alphas would always describe the heats being excruciating for the omegas; they would do anything to even have the touch of an alpha. Hattie had to sit through enough disgusting stories to know just how far alphas were willing to push omegas during their heats. Sometimes with holding the omega’s relief until they did something extremely humiliating and the omega wouldn’t have done without the pressure of their heat. 

Mouth twisting, Hattie threw herself down into the couch and thought carefully. 

She would, without a doubt, kill anyone who even thought about doing that to Deckard.

But.

If it was true that omegas needed an alpha that badly, then why didn’t Deckard find one? Surely Owen could have vetted one thoroughly enough to allow them close to Deckard and help him during his heat. But instead, Owen had gone along with Deckard’s strong-headedness and allowed their brother to suffer through his heats by himself for years. 

Mind made up, Hattie grabbed her bag and rifled through it until she found a large, worn sweatshirt. Taking a quick sniff, Hattie nodded in satisfaction.

Maybe Deckard refused to have an alpha help him during his heat, but maybe even the smell of an alpha could help relieve the pressure. Especially the smell of an alpha she had seen Deckard clearly flirt with. 

She didn’t bother keeping her footsteps quiet as she strode towards Deckard’s room with the sweatshirt held closely to her chest in order to mask the smell. Pausing at the door, she listened carefully for any suspicious noises. Who knew how far into his heat Deckard was. 

Luckily, she could only hear the same small whimpers he had been making a few minutes ago. 

Cautiously, Hattie opened the door a crack, almost expecting Deckard to yell at her. But nothing came. 

Stepping inside, she did have to pinch her nose close. She could feel her stomach rolling at the wall of hormones that hit her in the face. Already regretting her decision, Hattie kept moving towards Deckard’s nest. 

He had his bare back facing her and hiding anything that he might have been doing with his hands. Forcing all and any thoughts of that nature out of her mind, Hattie carefully picked up one of the pillows closely to Deckard and slipped the sweatshirt underneath it. She could only hope that the smell was piercing through Deckard’s own heavy scent. She didn’t want to check herself in fear of puking. 

As quickly as she could, Hattie retreated out of the room and gulped down fresh air as soon as she shut the door behind her once again. Leaning against it, Hattie smiled to herself. 

Hopefully having Luke Hobbs’ sweatshirt and scent would help him during his heat. 

Too bad Hattie had no idea that she had made things a hundred times worse for Deckard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to comment! It really helps me stay motivated, especially with how much crap life wants to throw at me lately 
> 
> And if you want to talk to me, or see even more Shobbs that I don't post here, check out my tumblr:
> 
> omnivorousshipper.tumblr.com


End file.
